Truth or Dare
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Wherein a game of Truth or Dare with the Guardians takes a steamy turn in the darkest of directions. Oneshot. Smut. Jack-x-Pitch
1. Chapter 1

**I've got it! I've actually got it! Ooohhh-hehehehehehee… This one. This one's gonna be good. I can feel it in my pancreas. Heeheeheeeeeeeeee…..**

**TRUTH OR DARE**

"Okay, Jack, truth or dare, then," Tooth said with a girly giggle. Jack had just taught the other Guardians the game truth or dare- which he had learned from Jamie. They really seemed to like the idea of making the other do or say something that they didn't want to do. So far there had been kissing dares, secret truths, and random gross challenges. (Most were between Jack and Bunny)

Smirking proudly, Jack replied, "Dare. What else?"

"Okay," she giggled. Tooth flitted in a circle and frowned when nothing good came to her mind. She asked Bunny, who grinned before motioning for her to come closer. He whispered it in her ear, and she began giggling like mad. Jack wasn't worried, though- whatever the rabbit could think up, he could take it tenfold!

"Okay, Jack," Tooth said, flitting over to him with a huge grin plastered on her face, "The dare is that you have to go to Pitch's lair, dressed in fluffy pink lingerie and you have to tell him that you're his Valentine's present!"

Jack was mortified. Staring from her to Bunnymund, who was grinning devilishly, Jack felt all color left in his already pale face draining away. Sandy was laughing silently beside him, whereas North was guffawing. If he could have killed the rabbit, he so would have.

"Where am I gonna get pink lingerie?" Jack asked, trying to press his luck. Bunny simply chortled before tapping his foot on the ground. A red heart shaped box flew up and into his hand. Opening it, Bunn tossed Jack the fluffy pink see-through top. The top only had pasties over where his nipples would be, and the edges had fluffy pink feathers for trim. The rest was transparent pink lacing. Looking at the bottoms, Jack swallowed in terror at seeing a little pink thong with a heart that would be in front of his package.

"Fuck…" he cursed, staring in horror at the garment.

"_And_!" Tooth suddenly startled him out of his terror, by adding in, "And you have to videotape the whole thing so we can have proof that you actually did it!"

Bunnymund grinned and said calmly, "The heart has a little camera inside it. We can plug it into the globe later to see ya."

Scowling at the furry pooka, Jack stripped right in front of all of them. Tooth squeaked and shielded her pure eyes; Sandy gaped before laughing silently again, North went wide eyed and quickly looked away, while Bunny just continued smirking at Jack. Jack pulled on the thong first, grumbling about how it felt like a wedgie he could never get rid of, and then he tossed his sweater aside and slipped the top on. Looking at himself he wanted to die.

"Hang on… If the camera's in the heart, you won't be able to see me; you'll just see Pitch…" Jack grumbled, frowning up at Bunny. The instant he looked up, he found a bright light flashing in his eyes- he was taking a picture.

"Won't have ta, now. We jus' gotta make sherr you acksiully said it," he said, still smiling smugly.

Scowling one last time, Jack said, "I'm so gonna get back at you for this…" And then he grudgingly had the wind take him out. It seemed like the wind was surprised by his outfit, because Jack swore he felt it twisting the top around a few times. Asking him what it was.

Landing on the dead earth before the hole in the ground, Jack swallowed all his pride. This was going to kill him for sure. Seeing as how there was no bed, Jack just took on step forward and let himself plummet- only using the wind to stop himself before hitting the ground.

Walking through the dark tunnel that led to the room he knew all too well, Jack grumbled repeatedly about how he should just turn around. But when he was greeted by the hundreds of hanging black cages, he knew it was too late to turn around- Pitch was sure to sense his intrusion at this point. (If he hadn't already)

"Pitch?" Jack called out, cupping his mouth so that his voice carried. He wandered in circles, repeatedly calling out Pitch's name, until finally a voice startled him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than come here Frost?" It was Pitch- but Jack couldn't find him.

Swallowing again, Jack called out, "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Pitch repeated. A giant shadow claimed the wall to Jack's right and Pitch slowly took shape inside the black mass. Once he had solidified, Jack bit back all his spunk an all the parts of him that told him to run away and just take another punishment: he stood with one hand on one hip and he rested his staff on his opposite shoulder with a smile.

Pitch looked surprised to see Jack dressed the way he was, but he only smirked and said, "You look ridiculous…"

Jack shuddered inwardly. How was he supposed to say this again…? Was Pitch supposed to ask why he was dressed like that…? What did he have to say again…? No… No, he remembered…

Grinning falsely- basically biting his inner cheeks so that they stayed up in a smile- Jack asked, "Aren't you curious as to _why_ I'm dressed like this?"

Pitch looked him over a couple of times. "Not really," he replied, smiling. Jack groaned audibly and Pitch chuckled. "But I suppose I'll humor you- _why_, Jack, are you wearing that abomination?"

Hesitating for a moment, Jack finally forced his dignity down his throat and said as sensually as he possibly could, "I'm your Valentine's present…"

Pitch blinked a few times. Jack hoped he would at least react in a way that was funny, but so far it didn't seem that was the case.

Suddenly Jack found himself slamming into the ground. Yelping with pain, his staff went skidding across the ground upon impact, Jack immediately began struggling. Kicking and thrashing, Jack tried desperately to get away.

Something warm and soft sliding down his side stopped Jack dead. Eyes going wide as saucers, Jack snapped his gaze to Pitch. Stuttering, he asked, "Wh-what are you doing…?"

Pitch smirked down at him. He lifted himself up, and though his hand was no longer holding Jack's arms above his head, Jack still felt as though it was. Baring his razor sharp teeth, Pitch lowered his hands to Jack's little pin thong. Jack repeated his question.

Slowly starting to pull the garment off, Pitch licked his lips and hissed, "Enjoying my present…" He tossed the thong across the room. Jack watched it until suddenly he felt heat surrounding his dick.

"Ah!" he flinched and his eyes flew to Pitch- who was now currently in the process of sucking Jack's length. As his head bobbed up and down- faster, faster, and faster- Jack couldn't stop himself from bucking into the foreign heat. He thrust his hips up when Pitch's lips went down: meeting in the middle for a wonderfully new experience for Jack.

"Mm, mm, _aaaannnnnhhh_," Jack found himself moaning with desperation. Hadn't he just been terrified of what Pitch was planning to do to him? Why was he suddenly loving the way it felt? Aw hell, he didn't care _why_ he liked it, all he knew was Pitch's mouth felt **fantastic **on him.

Pitch chuckled around Jack's cock. Jack whimpered in surprise at the feeling of the vibrations around him, but he soon moaned into it more. "Ah, _Pitch_!" Jack mewled, wriggling with his pleasure as Pitch continued to suck him off.

His tongue and his teeth teased Jack. He couldn't take much more of this- he felt like he was going to explode. Pitch's nails were digging into his hips, as he forced Jack to remain still beneath him. The mere fact that he couldn't thrust up into that heat was maddening to poor Jack. Carefully keeping one hand on Jack's pelvis, Pitch let one hand slither up underneath Jack's skimpy pink top, until it met his nipple. Giving it one firm twist, Pitch grinned as Jack yelped with surprised pleasure.

"Pitch!" Jack gasped, suddenly feeling his stomach twist. He was going to burst. He knew it now. It was too hot- too much. "Pitch! Pitch stop! I-I'm gonna—_aaaaaaaaahh_!" Throwing his head back, Jack screamed. His eyes rolled back into his skull as the twist inside him snapped and he was overcome by a white hot ecstasy. His hips were released, and he bucked wildly up into Pitch's mouth- feeling like his very life depended on it.

His cock throbbed violently and Jack lost himself. His screams echoed off the walls as he filled Pitch with his cum.

Trembling as if he were having a seizure, Jack felt every last little tremor and pulse of his body releasing his seed. He moaned and mewled as he rode out his orgasm; gently sliding his dick up and down in Pitch's mouth. He whimpered in exhaustion as it finally ended, and he lifted his tired eyes to look up at Pitch.

Pitch took it all in. The taste of Jack on his tongue, the sight of Jack's spent body beneath him; the smell of sex floating through the air, and the soft little noises that came with Jack's every exhale. It was a magnificent sight.

Grinning down at him, Pitch snapped his fingers and Jack was released from his bonds. Leaning in to claim the boy's lips in a fiery kiss that left Jack whimpering and desperate for more, Pitch smirked in dominance. Licking the boy's lower lip, holding his face tight in his hand, Pitch whispered, "Thank you, Jack. You were a lovely present…"

Pitch began pulling away from him; when Jack grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down to remain straddling him. Pitch put on a mask of surprise and confusion.

"W-wait," Jack breathed, gasping for air as his body tried to recover from what had just happened, "D-don't you w-want to finish _all_ of your present…?" Pitch gave Jack a false look of confusion. Swallowing nervously, Jack's eyes flicked down between his legs and then back up at Pitch.

Grinning maliciously, Pitch decided to tease him further. "So… what you're saying… is that you want me to fully claim you- is that it Jack?" he leaned down closer to teasingly lick at Jack's jawline, "You want me to fuck you?" Jack whimpered and nodded, desperate to feel more of that heat Pitch brought to him.

"Is that what you want, Jack? I'm not sure I can hear you…" Pitch teased even further. Licking on of his fingers, Pitch proceeded to prod and poke at the entrance to Jack's anus. Jack whimpered again- his hands now on Pitch's shoulders, clawing into the flesh.

"Y-yes, Pitch," Jack mewled, feeling the slick appendage circle his entrance thrice before the tip pushed in barely even a centimeter. Choking back a moan of desperation, Jack continued, "Yes, I… anh… I want you… to fuck me…" This wasn't the reason he had come to see Pitch, but he sure as hell was glad it became his reason.

The digit forced its way into Jack's ass; and Jack couldn't stop himself from yelping at the sudden surge of pain it brought with the pleasure. Pitch didn't give him much time to adjust- he quickly began thrusting it in and out of him at a quick pace. Soon the single finger was joined by a second, then a third. It all felt so good…!

"Anh, anh, Pitch!" Jack moaned out, clawing Pitch's back as an ineffectual way to distract himself. Pitch's fingers were so hot inside him. He was thrusting them in so hard… Squelch! Squelch! That was all Jack could hear other than his own moans.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled out and Jack whined at the loss. Looking up at Pitch, his temporary lover, and he saw him smile. Almost immediately after losing the fingers, Jack's ass was filled by something much, much hotter, and much, much bigger.

It felt like it was tearing his insides, but it hurt so good…! Gasping and grunting as Pitch forced his dick all the way to the root, Jack felt his vision go blurry. Pitch gave him even less time to get used to the bigger appendage in him. He quickly began ramming in, over and over and over again.

"FUCK!" Jack screamed, throwing his head back again. Pitch pounded him mercilessly- three thrusts and Jack was cumming harder than he ever had thought possible. Pitch fucked him ever harder now that he saw Jack's milky white seed streaming out of his cock.

Pounding him mercilessly, Pitch finally reached his own orgasm, and Jack yelped when the heat became even more intense. Something liquid was pouring into his body. He could feel it- it was hotter than anything Pitch had put in him yet. And it brought Jack to an immediate second orgasm.

He screamed and slammed his head into the ground beneath him, biting his lip before wailing again. Pitch's thrusts began to slow and lose their force as he rode out his orgasm inside of Jack. Both of them were panting and gasping by this point; each equally spent now.

Grinning down at him, Pitch eased out of Jack's ass, and hissed, "Thanks Jack, that was the best present I've ever received…" Jack could only moan gently to let him know he recognized that he was addressing him.

After a few moments of rest, Jack forced himself to his feet. He went and picked up the little pink thong, swallowing when he noticed that the heart had been facing them the entire time. Bunny was going to get much more than he bargained for…

**Mmmhmmm… A little early for Valentine's, I know… But, I wanted to do this. I thought it would be funny.**

* * *

**If someon coud draw Jack in the lingerie, I think I would die from happiness...!**

**(And maybe add ina pervy Pitch watching him in the corner?) XP**


	2. Volume 2- Sequel? Continuation?

**Finally able to update after basically a week… (And there's so much snow outside it's beautiful.)**

**Well, since peeps requested it, I'm doing this… This… Thing… **

**Um… What do I call it… A sequel…? A continuation…? Um… I dunno… Whatevs…**

**Truth or Dare- Volume 2**

Jack had returned to the Guardians after the little episode wit Pitch. He was worried about showing them the footage. At first he fought Bunny tooth and nail to keep him from taking the camera- basically ripping the thong off him- but he was soon overpowered by the others.

Bunny hooked the camera up to a machine of North's and the video began to play. Jack had just landed in Pitch's lair.

"O-okay, t-turn it off now!" he shouted, flailing against the yetis holding him back.

Bunny shushed him, as they all watched the screen eagerly. Now it was at Jack saying what he had been supposed to say.

"OKAY! TURN IT OFF!" he pleaded, kicking desperately to try and get away. A loud thud met his ears. Flinging his eyes open, Jack could see Pitch's face looking down with a smirk.

Jack began repeatedly screaming for them to turn off the tape. But none of the others were listening. The thong was tossed away, and when it landed, there was an absolutely perfect shot of Pitch sucking Jack's dick. Jack was screaming now- no more words, just screaming.

"Oh… Oh my…" Tooth gasped, watching as Pitch began really sucking Jack off. Everyone's eyes went wide as Jack on the screen began wailing and screaming with pleasure.

If Jack could have seen, he would have been appalled by how Bunny, Sandy, and North were all touching themselves. Soon Jack was beginning to break down on screen. Pitch was fingering him now- and now all the Guardians were touching themselves. All the men pumping themselves desperately, Tooth fingering herself.

Jack had noticed that. His eyes widened in horror and disgust- the Guardians were getting off watching him get fucked by the King of Nightmares?

Suddenly Bunny shouted. "DAMMIT! I can't take any more!" He hopped to Jack, ripping him from the yetis' grasps and throwing him to the floor. Jack tried to get away, flipping over and trying to crawl away desperately, but Bunny dragged him back.

The rabbit gave him little warning or time to prepare, he just shoved his length inside Jack's ass. Jack screamed and clawed helplessly at the floor as the larger, furry spirit began rutting inside of him ferociously.

"Bunny, STOP!" Jack begged, crying and yelping with pain as the rabbit stretched and ripped him. "IT HURTS!"

His cries were ignored. The video was at a part where Jack's moans were incredibly loud and incredibly needy, and this only seemed to drive Bunny's lust. Suddenly Tooth was in front of him, and Jack's eyes widened as she pushed the two of them up.

Jack couldn't help how his body reacted to Bunny- he was rock hard. Tooth quickly slid herself down onto his dick, wrapping her legs around him and Bunny, and she began riding him like a pony.

Jack screamed as the feeling of pain quickly turned to pleasure. He heard Tooth yelp, suddenly seeing Sandy behind her- he had a pretty good idea what he was doing. And when Bunny yelped, Jack knew that North had joined in too.

As his body was batter and thrown about, the thrusting becoming too much for him, Jack could barely think straight. He was beginning to like it. He was soon screaming for more.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" he begged, moaning desperately as both his pleasure centers were assaulted. "Annnngghhh….!" He growled and groaned as the feeling of being raped so hard like this took control.

The Jack on screen was screaming with his release now. The real Jack was doing just the same. He couldn't hold out. Screaming desperately, he burst- seed spilling into Tooth with such force it splattered out and onto him, Bunny, and Tooth.

Bunny soon came as well. Tooth was quick after. And the last two came at once. They all fell atop each other, and Jack could hardly breathe.

He carefully crawled away from the others, finding a dark little corner to hide in and to recover. He hated how much he had enjoyed that.

Jack suddenly felt something wriggle up inside of him; it made him moan in pleasure. He reached his hands down in between his legs to try and pull whatever it was out, but he couldn't grab onto it. So he just began pumping his shaft. He heard the others moaning. Looking up, he saw dark strands that wriggled and writhed inside all of them like worms in all of them. Tooth had two going at her, as she had two holes to penetrate.

Falling forward, Jack could feel the strange thing inside him forcing its way in deeper, thrashing against his prostate insistently. He moaned and mewled as it forced its way inside.

"Ooanhh…" he mewled, "S-stop it… I'm gonna cum…" He continued pumping himself as the thing thrashed about inside him. There was no pain with this thing- only pleasure, and it was maddening.

It was bringing him to such a fantastic orgasm, Jack wasn't sure he wanted it to stop. When his seed spilled over the floor, it didn't stop its assault, and Jack was pleased with that. He got more and more pleasure as it wriggled and writhed and stretched him.

He could hear all the others moaning as they were infiltrated. Glancing up at them through one eye, Jack could see puddles of liquid around all of them, and he knew that they were still enjoying this as much as he was.

"Mmm… Mmm. Mmm," Jack moaned helplessly. It was beginning to thrash in simulation of thrusts. It felt so good… "More…" he whimpered, "Harder… Harder, please…"

"You want me to fuck you harder, Jack?" he heard a sensual hiss beside his ear.

Jack nodded and mewled again. Suddenly his head was forced up and he met Pitch's gaze. Pitch grinned at him and before Jack could think to do or say anything, the older man forced his member into Jack's mouth. He took it eagerly- sucking and licking hungrily. Like a starving man at a banquet. And the thing inside him was getting bigger. It felt good… It felt so good…

Then a second thing entered him. And a third. Jack was rocking with their forceful thrashing and thrusting inside him, moaning around Pitch's cock helplessly. His seed spilled again and again- somehow he was being brought to orgasm after orgasm without feeling exhausted.

The things within him were beginning to fill him with something very warm and very liquid. He moaned at the feeling of it, allowing the tendrils to probe deeper and fill him further. Pitch grinned at how lewd the boy and the others were. Each of them seemed so sex starved… It was beautiful.

And all this from a silly little game of Truth or Dare. He chuckled and continued filling Jack. The others were getting pleasured, yes, but Jack was to be the only one impregnated by this. Jack would make such a lovely mother. And an even more lovely sex slave. Once he bore him a child, Jack was his. He would keep coming back for more. And seeing how addicted he was to being taken by him already, Pitch had a feeling Jack would be corrupted easy.

He had been planning on taking him for some time. When he came to him willingly, that sealed the deal. And seeing Jack in a pink thong…? A nice bonus.

**Weirdness… Uh… Fivesome…? … Yeah…**


End file.
